<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Princess by Puncrastinator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628195">My Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puncrastinator/pseuds/Puncrastinator'>Puncrastinator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst and Porn, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, azula is problematic, toxic lesbians, ty lee loves azula too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puncrastinator/pseuds/Puncrastinator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee will take whatever Azula gives her. No pain is too much as long as she has her princess...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes i'm projecting…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she knew anything about Azula, it was that she kissed like she was trying to consume her. Sometimes Ty Lee felt like it was working. </p><p>Azula dragged her long nails against the thin flesh on Ty Lee’s neck, hard enough to break skin. Ty Lee felt her breath hitch. Azula was daring her to break eye contact. </p><p>Ty Lee wouldn’t. She never did. </p><p>Azula was angry tonight. Ty Lee could tell by the fingers pressing bruises into the delicate skin along her hip bone. She wasn’t a fool enough to ask Azula what was bothering her, but a part of her wanted to console the princess. </p><p>She would console her the best way she knew how: she’d let the princess do whatever she wanted. </p><p>Azula captured her lips in a searing kiss. Ty Lee felt her eyes slip shut as she let the other girl ravage her mouth. Azula bit her lip. Hard. Ty Lee barely registered the pain. She thought Azula looked beautiful like this. </p><p>Azula was lying above her, palms against the soft pillows beside Ty Lee’s head. Her long black hair was down, tumbling over her pale shoulders and tickling Ty Lee’s stomach. </p><p>Azula’s robes were pulled down to her waist, exposing her bindings. Ty Lee resisted the urge to reach out and touch. She knew Azula would not be kind with her punishments tonight. </p><p>Azula pulled away. Ty Lee held back her whine. </p><p>Azula swiped the pad of her thumb against Ty Lee’s bleeding lip. Ty Lee parted her lips involuntarily and Azula cooed at her. </p><p>“Good girl… Suck.” </p><p>Ty Lee’s tongue poked out of her mouth and swiped over Azula’s finger, wincing as Azula’s nail cut her tongue. She dutifully licked the blood off her thumb and looked up at Azula through her lashes. </p><p>Azula cursed under her breath. <br/>Azula retracted her fingers, and kissed her. Ty Lee parted her lips to the princess’s hot mouth. She felt like Azula was burning through her bloodstream. Azula was everything. </p><p>Ty Lee didn’t know who she was without her. Without this. </p><p>Azula released her lips to gasp for air. Ty Lee didn’t have a moment to catch her breath before Azula was jamming two fingers into her mouth. </p><p>Ty Lee sucked them dutifully. Azula was looking at her, calm and calculated as ever. Ty Lee found herself disappointed. She wanted to see Azula’s persona shatter. But this was Azula’s world and she was just living in it, so she played by the princess’s rules. </p><p>Azula licked a stripe along Ty Lee’s neck, and she couldn’t hold back her moan. Azula glared at her, pressing her nails into the side of Ty Lee’s cheek, “I didn’t say you could stop.” </p><p>Ty Lee felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but did as Azula said. Azula hummed, placated, and bit down on the juncture between Ty Lee’s neck and shoulder. </p><p>It hurt. But Ty Lee liked it. She liked it because it was Azula. Everything about Azula hurt. It was three quarters pain and one quarter pleasure. But she’d take that pain if it meant she’d get the princess. </p><p>Azula laved her tongue over the bruise she’d left on Ty Lee, and retracted her fingers. Ty Lee smiled up at her, heart full with the small gesture of tenderness. Azula didn’t smile back, but Ty Lee saw the softness in her eyes she’d been looking for. </p><p>The moment didn’t last long. Azula ran her finger down Ty Lee’s thin blouse, tearing it with her nails. Ty Lee inhaled sharply. Azula leered at her, “Undress me.” </p><p>Ty Lee looked at her, confused. Azula had never asked her to do that before. Azula grabbed her face in her hands at the slight hesitation. </p><p>“What did I tell you to do?” </p><p>Azula’s nails were digging into her cheek. Ty Lee gasped out, “Un-undress you, princess.” </p><p>Azula made an annoyed affirmative sound. Ty Lee sat up, and began to unravel Azula’s bindings, with shaking, reverent hands. </p><p>Ty Lee wouldn’t let this moment go to waste. She’d touch Azula because tonight she was allowed to.  </p><p>Azula’s breath quickened slightly in response to Ty Lee’s gentle touch. </p><p>Ty Lee let herself gasp a little at the sight of the princess’s naked form. She’d seen Azula naked plenty of times, but it hadn’t felt quite like this. </p><p>She trailed her finger along burning porcelain skin. Azula grabbed her hand, eyes looking conflicted. She let Ty Lee go, but not before pouncing on her. </p><p>Azula’s hands wandered as their lips locked. Ty Lee felt Azula’s palms caress her breast and sighed at the touch, but the gentle fingers soon turned into searing pain. </p><p>The heat was too much, and Ty Lee pulled back from Azula’s mouth. </p><p>“Does it hurt?” Azula asked. Ty Lee didn’t answer. She didn’t know what Azula wanted her to say. </p><p>“Hm? Let me hear you scream?” Azula wasn’t asking. </p><p>Ty Lee couldn’t fight back her shriek as Azula burned the skin beneath her breast and along her ribs. </p><p>Azula sighed contentedly and kissed Ty Lee. Ty Lee let her. </p><p>Ty Lee still hadn’t fully recovered from the pleasure-pain when Azula came up to sit on her face. </p><p>She lost herself in the familiar motions of eating the princess out, savored the familiar smoky taste. </p><p>Azula’s soft moans filled her ears, and Ty Lee thought the pain was worth it just to hear the princess like that. </p><p>She took great pride in knowing she was the only one to hear Azula’s breathy gasps, chasing her pleasure. </p><p>She wished the princess would let her take her time—let her worship her body. But maybe that was too vulnerable for them. Ty Lee was content to let the princess use her body, and it wasn’t long until she felt Azula’s hips stutter against her lips. </p><p>Azula came with a soft moan. </p><p>Sighing, Azula climbed off Ty Lee, “Good girl… You deserve a reward don’t you think?” </p><p>Ty Lee looked at her with wide eyes. She was a little scared. A reward could turn into a punishment all too easily. </p><p>Azula laughed cruelly, “Oh don’t be scared, babygirl… I promise it’s a reward.” </p><p>She kissed Ty Lee’s cheek, and chuckled when Ty Lee chased after her lips. </p><p>“No way am I kissing you after that.” </p><p>Ty Lee bit back her whine, and then Azula’s fingers were on her, inside her, exactly where she wanted them. </p><p>Ty Lee moaned, Azula’s fingers felt so good, but her long nails hurt so bad. </p><p>She took her anyways, grinding her hips against the digits. Azula grabbed her hips. </p><p>“You’ll get what I give you.” </p><p>Ty Lee gasped. She felt like she was floating. Azula never touched her like this. They always stopped after Azula was satisfied. Ty Lee even liked that it hurt because then she was sure this wasn’t a dream. </p><p>Azula brought her lips to ghost over the shell of Ty Lee’s ear, “Say it.” </p><p>Ty Lee barely heard the princess, lost in the haze of pleasure-pain. </p><p>Azula crooked her nails into her, and Ty Lee screamed. </p><p>“Say it,” Azula repeated. </p><p>Ty Lee gasped, “I love you!” </p><p>Azula smiled against her cheek. </p><p>“I love you. I love you. I love…”</p><p>Azula’s nails scraped her insides. </p><p>“I love you!” </p><p>Ty Lee felt herself getting close. It was pathetic. She was getting off to Azula’s nails scraping inside her. The one fourth pleasure was enough for her. She was so enamoured with the girl above her. With her cruel smile and calculated eyes… </p><p>Ty Lee came with a shout and in a moment of bravery, pulled Azula to her chest. </p><p>Ty Lee smiled as Azula let her hold her. Let her whisper in ear like a mantra: </p><p>I love you. I love you. I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>